Esclave des Sens
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Post-War. L'Ouïe. La Vue. Le Toucher. L'Odorat. Le Goût….. Cinq sens en cinq chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

Sommaire : AU. Post-War. L'Ouïe. La Vue. Le Toucher. L'Odorat. Le Goût….. Cinq sens en cinq chapitres.

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : leur relation est déjà établie et dure depuis un certain temps lorsque l'histoire commence. Se passe donc des années après la guerre.

XXXXX

_**Esclave des Sens.**_

XXXX

I – _**Sound. **_

La tonalité particulière de sa voix glissait toujours sur moi d'une façon délicieusement distinctive.

Alors qu'il n'était encore que Professeur à Poudlard et que je n'étais qu'une élève de plus, que tout ceci était inoffensif et que la seule perversité se trouvait dans le fait qu'il aimait se faire craindre.

Et craint il l'avait été, même par moi, un bref instant.

Je me souviens de la douce euphorie qui m'a défini lorsque j'eus comprit l'effet que _***sa***_ voix me faisait.

Je l'avais toujours défendu et admiré, de loin. Admiré pour ses dons professoraux et ses talents d'orateur.

J'ai bien conscience que pour la plupart des gens une voix n'est qu'un son parmi tant d'autres mais pour moi, sa voix était magique.

_**Lui**_ qui savait comme personne captiver son public par la simple promesse _**d'ivresse des sens**_ et de _**capture de l'esprit**_.

Et pourtant ma révélation je ne l'ai eu que bien plus tard, lorsque les Potions n'étaient plus son champs de prédilection.

Peu importait, il était l'un des Meilleurs Professeurs que je connaisse. Si ce n'était _***le***_ seul.

Et cette _**voix**_…..

/

-_**His Voice. **_

S'il a bien une chose que Severus Snape maitrise, c'est bien le timbre de sa voix lorsqu'il désire quelque chose de moi.

Sachant parfaitement jouer des notes qu'il a en sa possession pour me rendre folle à chaque fois.

Glissé derrière moi, son souffle me caresse dans un chaud frôlement à peine appuyé.

Il se contente de me respirer plus ou moins bruyamment.

Je sens ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans ce que je souhaiterai être un baiser mais qui s'avère bien vite être autant une plainte qu'un ordre dissimulé.

-_**Hermione**_…..

J'ai la chair de poule d'entendre ces syllabes portées par sa voix rauque tant il essaye de contenir son envie de moi.

Sans même me toucher, il m'a là où il le veut.

Tremblante, désireuse d'avoir plus, de donner davantage de ma personne.

-_**Déboutonne ton chemiser**_….

Je n'ai aucune réticence à lui obéir et je ne pense pas que ça ait un rapport avec les années que j'ai passé à l'écouter aboyer ses ordres et à me conformer à ses consignes.

Mes doigts chevrotants se démènent avec les premiers boutons alors que le haut de mon décolleté se découvre sous son regard envieux.

Intérieurement je me sens satisfaite de l'effet que j'ai sur lui, mais c'est une maigre consolation par rapport à l'assaut continuel qu'il exerce sur moi.

Ma poitrine est lourde, l'envie qu'il me touche est tellement forte qu'elle en est douloureuse.

D'un geste plus assuré je vais pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge quand il m'arrête.

-_**Laisse-le.**_

Un nouveau frisson me parcoure alors que sa voix vient encore une fois de changer et même si c'est subtil je constate la nuance.

Au Severus Snape excité vient de s'ajouter celui qui ne peut s'empêcher de garder le contrôle et d'être autoritaire.

Tant mieux, j'aime autant être la proie que le chasseur et s'il s'est avéré que Severus a plus de mal à laisser sa place il est aussi assuré que je suis bien placée pour la reprendre.

-_**Enlève ta jupe maintenant.**_

Je ne sais pas s'il s'est aperçu de mon inattention mais il a une façon bien à lui de me remettre sur le droit chemin.

Je me précipite un peu.

-_**Doucement Hermione. Nous ne sommes pas pressés. **_

Je ne peux m'aventurer pour lui mais moi je suis la définition même du verbe «presser».

Le bruit de ma jupe qui s'étale à mes pieds me fait sortir momentanément de ma transe, juste le temps que je sorte du cercle qu'elle forme par terre.

J'ose alors demander.

-Et après ?

Il a l'audace de m'offrir un sourire.

-_**Après, Hermione, tu te touches**_.

**Quoi ?! …. **

Indignée, je rétorque.

-Non !

-_**Oh si. Et tu sais pourquoi… ?! Parce que c'est ***__**moi**__*** qui vais te dire ***__**où**__***…..**_

**Oh…. Ça change la donne. **

Oh Merlin. Cette voix est assurément celle qui me mènera à ma perte.

J'agite nerveusement mes mains, ne sachant pas vraiment où les poser.

-_**Pose une main sur ta hanche et l'autre sur ton ventre Hermione.**_

Sans le questionner je fais rapidement ce qu'il me demande.

-_**Prends une profonde inspiration et dis-moi ce que tu ressens.**_

Je relève un sourcil perplexe et essaye de me tourner vers lui mais il ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion, alors j'inspire et expire, ressentant curieusement les mouvements de mon ventre sous ma main.

D'eux-mêmes mes doigts tracent des cercles autour de mon nombril lors de chaque respiration.

-Je ressens… des flottements, comme des battements d'ailes.

Je devine aisément son hochement de tête derrière moi.

-_**Caresse-toi la poitrine maintenant. …. **__**Sur**__** la dentelle Hermione. **_

La main que j'avais négligemment posée sur ma hanche alla jusqu'à mes seins recouverts, préférant dessiner les contours de la lingerie plutôt que d'aller directement au contact de ma peau impatiente.

Je ne pouvais aller en contradiction avec ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Je n'en n'avais d'ailleurs pas la moindre envie.

J'ondule involontairement mon bassin suite à mes caresses, mais mon but devient sans doute trop appuyé lorsque je sens ses mains se poser sur moi, m'empêchant le rapprochement de nos deux corps tant désiré.

Je ne suis pas réellement surprise de sentir son érection contre mes reins, mais le contact aussitôt amorcé fût rompu et il se recula de moi comme si je l'avais blessé.

-Severus…..

-_**Je suis là et je veux que tes doigts descendent maintenant.**_

Mes doigts délaissent alors ma poitrine souffreteuse mais il ne veut pas de ça.

-_**Pas ceux là.**_

**Oh !**

Ma main trace bien trop rapidement la ligne qui va de mon nombril à mon sexe avide de sensations et je lutte pour ne rien laisser paraitre.

-_**Je veux t'entendre Hermione.**_

Un furtif instant je me demande s'il fait exprès de moduler sa voix pour qu'elle ne me transforme en cette femme affamée que je suis toujours avec lui.

Un gémissement étranglé s'échappe alors de moi à son injonction et mes ondulations deviennent de plus en plus désespérées.

Il ne m'a autorisé qu'à caresser la fine dentelle mais il me faut quelque chose de *_**plus**_* et j'essaye de le lui faire comprendre.

-Severus….

-_**Tu as le droit Hermione.**_

Retenant de justesse un cri victorieux, je ne perds pas de temps avant de glisser la main sous le tissu trempé qui me recouvrait jusqu'alors avec pudeur.

Mes lèvres sont gorgées, mon clitoris est tellement dur qu'un simple effleurement me fait bondir et lorsque je me décide enfin à plonger deux doigts en moi, mes parois les enserrent si fortement que je pense jouir dans l'instant.

-_**Attends.**_

Sa voix met du temps à parvenir à mes oreilles mais je me raidis presque instantanément. Seules nos respirations saccadées se font entendre alors qu'il me contourne pour s'agenouiller en face de moi.

-_**Continue.**_

Son souffle chatouille mon organe déjà bien torturé, et quand sa respiration s'intensifie au rythme de mes cliquetis moites j'explose dans une complainte plutôt vocale.

Je ne sais si j'ai jouis au son de sa voix mais je sais qu'elle seule à ce pouvoir unique.

Celui de m'apaiser autant que de m'embraser.

-_**Merci pour ce spectacle aussi intéressant que touchant Hermione.**_

Le rouge me monte rapidement aux joues comme à chaque fois qu'il me complimente dans ces conditions.

Il remonte doucement, laissant au passage son souffle titiller ma peau humide et vint m'embrasser avant que je n'ai pu lui lancer un «de rien» rassasié.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Persephone101, Hermystic, Romania Rogue et ma Poly.

Note : je ne sais pas si c'est bien comprit, mais pour chaque paragraphe y'a un petit «prologue» où ce sont les premières pensées d'Hermione sur chaque «sujet» à l'époque où elle était élève (soit des souvenirs qu'elle a aujourd'hui, soit un véritable souvenir de l'époque). ;-)

XXXX

II – _**Sight.**_

XXXXX

Je n'ai jamais réellement accordé beaucoup d'attention à l'apparence des gens mais *_**il**_* était bien difficile à manquer.

Toutes ces années passées à défier mes amis et leurs blagues insultantes à son égard et je ne m'étais jamais arrêtée pour contempler la raison de ma défense assidue de sa personne.

Certes il était professeur et on lui devait le respect, mais cette réponse évidente était très loin de me satisfaire.

Le souvenir de l'avoir longuement observer me vint alors.

Capturée par sa voix et le contenu de ses leçons, enivrée par le désir d'apprendre et d'être la meilleure dans ce domaine. *_**Son**_* domaine.

Je comprends alors que les images emmagasinées dans mon esprit ne se rapportent pas toutes à ses classes, certaines concernent l'Homme directement.

Comment ne pas être conscient de sa présence alors qu'elle est si imposante.

L'une des premières choses que j'ai pu remarquer, était ses chaussures.

Curieusement elles ont très vite fait leurs apparitions dans mon champ de vison alors que mes yeux étaient rivés sur mon parchemin et qu'il s'approchait d'Harry.

C'est-à-dire presque constamment au fil des ans.

De grands pieds dans des chaussures au cuir reluisant, mais ce qui me marqua le plus était la coupe droite de son pantalon qui tombait clairement sur ses chaussures et la lignée de petits boutons noir parfaitement alignés.

Laissant mon regard remonter, je me souviens avoir étudié le cas présenté devant moi.

Il était toujours parfaitement habillé, le col sévèrement remonté et je pu constater que ces alignements de boutons étaient partout, de ses manches à son col de veste en passant très certainement par son pantalon.

La seule pensée de tous ces petits boutons à défaire à cet endroit précis me fit rougir et j'échappais de justesse à une réplique cinglante bien sentie de sa part.

La seule chose qui m'intriguait était ce bout de chemise blanche qu'il laissait *_**toujours**_* dépasser et qui tranchait parfaitement avec tout ce noir.

Et que dire également de sa cape à laquelle il tenait aussi bien en été qu'en hiver et qu'il faisait tournoyer comme personne.

Cet uniforme complètement rigide et guindé, une tenue extrêmement travaillée, qui semblait être un avertissement pour nous empêcher d'approcher de trop près.

Recommandation que je n'ai jamais prit le temps de bien prendre en compte.

/

-_**Him.**_

Mes paupières se ferment toutes seules et je ne fais rien pour lutter. A quoi bon, cet homme me fera mourir d'épuisement avant que je puisse avoir la moindre chance de me plaindre.

Un léger rire provenant de ma droite me fait rapidement les rouvrir et je souris de voir la vision enchanteresse que j'ai sous les yeux.

Severus dans le plus simple appareil est bien loin de cette aura dure qu'il a toujours voulu présenter au monde entier.

Il est plus… ouvert. Au monde et à ses propres émotions. Il est moins sur ses gardes et ça le rajeunit grandement.

Mes yeux parcourent sans honte son corps alors qu'il s'écarte un peu de moi et je me délecte de voir des preuves encore présentes de nos activités passées.

-_**Je vais bien finir par rougir de te voir si… *réjouie* de me regarder.**_

Mes yeux ne peuvent se retenir de briller d'une gaité mal contenue alors que je souris plus ouvertement.

Il est nu, le drap ne couvrant qu'une partie de son corps, me laissant le contempler à loisir.

-Ca te va bien.

D'un rictus joueur il me demande.

-_**De quoi ?! L'amour !?**_

-Ou le sexe ! A toi de me le dire !

Il roule les yeux, faussement exaspéré.

Il se jette un regard dépréciateur avant d'ajouter.

-_**Je ne suis plus tout jeune Hermione**_.

-Moi non plus !

-_**Je suis sérieux.**_

-Et moi aussi !

Il laissa passer plusieurs secondes avant de continuer.

-_**Ca ne te dérange pas ?**_

-Quoi donc ?

Me jetant un regard appuyé, il refuse de me répondre.

-J'aime ce que je vois Severus. J'aime tes légers poils sur le torse. J'aime tes muscles qui se cachent quelque part. Et j'aime tes cicatrices. Je n'aime pas ce qu'elles signifient mais elles font parties de toi. C'est… *_**toi**_*.

Je m'abstiens d'ajouter que je déteste la lueur d'incertitude qui voile son regard, même après tant d'année. Ca fait mal quelque part.

Ma grande éloquence ne peut généralement pas débloquer des situations comme celle là, alors je fais ce qui me vient naturellement à l'esprit : je me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser au milieu du torse.

Mes mains glissent sur ses bras pour venir entrelacer nos doigts quand je le sens se raidir et se détacher de moi.

-_**Et *ça* Hermione !? **_

Son avant-bras gauche.

Je le fixe, plus étonnée que mécontente. C'est un sujet qu'il n'a jamais voulu aborder avant.

-Sérieusement ?! J'y vois… une erreur…..

Je le sens se contracter encore et trace alors délicatement les contours du tatouage.

-Attends, je n'ai pas fini. Ceci est la preuve d'une erreur, faite il y a des années maintenant, mais pour moi elle est avant tout la preuve indiscutable de ta rédemption. …. Tu t'es battu pour nous, à cause d'elle, *_**grâce**_* à elle. Tu nous as tous sauvé Severus. …. Tu *_**m'as**_* sauvé.

Il a l'air de ne pas trop savoir comment réagir à mes paroles, mais au moins il ne veut plus me fuir.

-_**N'en fais pas quelque chose de romantiquement héroïque s'il te plait.**_

Un sourire se profile sur mon visage.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je fais.

Je me repenche vers lui pour l'embrasser avant que le moment ne se perde.

J'essaye d'aligner mes hanches sur les siennes pour pouvoir sentir au mieux l'érection qui, je sais, est en train de réapparaitre lorsqu'il m'interrompt encore une fois.

-Quoi encore ?!

Cette fois ci je suis contrarié et ça à l'air de l'amuser.

-_**Je dois bientôt partir.**_

Je fronce les sourcils.

-«Bientôt» mais pas maintenant ?

-_**Si Hermione, maintenant. **_

Il m'embrasse furtivement avant de se lever et de laisser glisser nonchalamment le drap, me laissant le regarder comme je le souhaite.

Je laisse échapper un soupir réjoui mais je fais bien vite la moue lorsque son corps se recouvre petit à petit.

Repensant à mes observations d'étudiante, j'essaye de compter le nombre de boutons que je vois sur sa panoplie mais j'abandonne très vite le compte quand je le vois ajouter la touche finale : sa cape.

-Attends !

Me levant rapidement et faisant fi de ma nudité, je m'arrête devant lui pour réarranger quelque chose de primordial.

Je défais le premier bouton et réarrange sa cravate pour laisser passer un bout de son col blanc.

Je me recule et approuve mon geste.

-Voilà, maintenant c'est parfait. Tu ressembles au Professeur Snape que tout le monde a en mémoire !

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de ronchonner avant d'accaparer ses lèvres.

-Severus, que tu sois le Professeur Snape ou juste Severus, tu es celui qui fait que mon cœur s'emballe chaque nuit !

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et le pousse vers la porte.

-File ! Tu vas être en retard.

Un dernier baiser volé et le voilà parti, me laissant contempler à loisir l'endroit où d'un geste expert de cape *_**mon**_* Severus s'est transformé en *_**leur***_ Professeur Snape.

XXXXX

Note 2 : pas trop de lemon dans celui là désolé, mais des lemons sont à prévoir dans les chapitres suivants -)


	3. Chapter 3

Un grand merci à Tsunade85, Diane37, Hermystic, Kalia440, Loulouttte, Romania Rogue, Mlle Elea et ma Poly !

XXXX

III – _**Touch.**_

XXXXX

Le Toucher est un sens si aérien qu'il est difficile d'en absorber toute sa portée.

Il suffit d'un simple contact pour que ce sens particulier se mette en éveil et refuse de s'apaiser.

La première fois que j'y ai vraiment prêté attention c'était lors d'un cours de Potions qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

Et à trop vouloir parfaire ma technique de travail j'en avais oublié la règle essentielle : *ne jamais quitter son chaudron des yeux.*

Ce que j'avais prit à l'époque comme une malédiction était en réalité ce qui évita une catastrophe annoncée.

Le Professeur Snape arriva à grandes enjambées derrière moi, mit ses mains de force sur les miennes, m'obligeant ainsi à stopper tout gestes susceptibles d'être dangereux, et me plaqua contre lui, réussissant de se fait à m'éloigner assez loin de la concoction avant que tout n'explose.

Et alors que je me confondais en excuses, ses mains ses mirent à effleurer doucement mes phalanges dans ce que j'ai comprit être un geste de rassurance.

Ce contact était d'une simplicité déconcertante mais il a chamboulé ma vie, à tel point que des jours durant il était la seule chose sur laquelle je pouvais me concentrer.

Ce contact et ce qu'il pouvait représenter. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait.

Pourquoi cet effleurement là de _***ce***_ Professeur me faisait plus d'effet que n'importe quelles caresses de la part de mon petit ami !?

Tant de questions restées sans réponse…. Jusqu'à ce que je ne fasse face à la situation.

/

-_**Perception.**_

Et maintenant, ce même contact retenait une connotation toute différente, bien moins pure et innocente.

La force était toujours la même lorsqu'il avait une idée précise en tête mais il faisait preuve d'un peu plus de patience ces jours derniers.

-_**Hermione j'ai envie de toi.**_

Ses doigts descendent d'une lenteur calculée le long de mes bras, laissant une chair de poule brûlante sur ma peau, avant d'atteindre mes mains et d'arrêter leurs mouvements circulaires, entrelaçant naturellement nos doigts.

-Mais tu m'as demandé de….

-_**Oublie !**_

Ce n'est pas _***si***_ difficile à faire lorsque son corps me touche comme il le fait.

Il guide paresseusement nos deux mains de façon rotative pendant une minute avant de nous soustraire à ces lieux : son laboratoire plus précisément.

Je me retourne contre lui pour constater qu'effectivement il a tout de l'homme agité par l'ardent désir de faire l'amour.

Je me permets un sourire moqueur.

-Tu es sûr de bien me vouloir ?

Il hausse un élégant sourcil, défait très vite sa cape, me mettant au défi.

-_**Vérifies par toi-même.**_

Je le considère un instant avant de finalement faire un pas vers lui.

J'avance une main tremblante vers lui, mes tremblements n'ont rien à voir avec une quelconque nervosité mais tout à voir avec l'anticipation de ce qui va bientôt se produire.

Mes doigts atterrissent sur ses lèvres et je sens son souffle passer au travers alors qu'il me donne un léger baiser dessus.

Mes yeux veulent se clore d'eux-mêmes mais je lutte contre l'envie et plante volontairement mon regard décidé dans le sien.

Mes doigts glissent sur son menton puis viennent tracer sa gorge alors que je m'emploie à lui défaire sa cravate et ses premiers boutons….

Ces foutus boutons qui me rendent folle et dont je veux à tout prix le déposséder.

Je souris, narquoise, à l'entente du tissu de sa cravate qui s'échappe de son carcan et du soupir torturé qu'il laisse échapper.

Jouant avec sa cravate, je prends un plaisir infini à la froisser avant de la laisser tomber au sol.

Ses yeux sont rivés dessus, et une grimace indignée apparait sur son visage, comme si ce que je venais de faire méritait la Peine Capitale.

Et je ne fais seulement que commencer…..

Je décide alors de poser à plat mes deux mains sur sa veste, puis fermant intentionnellement les yeux, je laisse une de mes mains câliner ses fameux boutons, leur faisant presque l'amour.

-_**Hermione….**_

-Chut….

Je prends tout mon temps, les laissant filer un à un avec une lenteur programmée.

J'entends son soupir de soulagement quand j'atteins enfin le dernier de la longue lignée.

-Ce n'est pas fini tu sais.

Seulement alors je consens à défaire ce bouton, puis le suivant et celui d'après, remontant son corps, toujours sans me presser.

Sa veste est, enfin, ouverte lorsque le prochain obstacle se montre : sa chemise.

Son souffle se bloque.

-_**Ca suffit Hermione.**_

-C'est pourtant toi qui tiens tant à cette tenue, non !?

Riant, je le lui fais remarquer et constate qu'il n'a pas vraiment le sourire, lui.

Je réédite le même processus, en me dépêchant légèrement plus cette fois et fais hâtivement tomber sa veste en plus de sa chemise, le laissant torse nu devant moi.

-_**Et maintenant ?**_

-Maintenant, je continue.

Je recouvre son entrejambe de ma main dépliée, appliquant une agile pression qui lui fait ravaler un juron.

Une, deux, trois caresses plus tard je décide qu'il est temps que je m'occupe de l'étape suivante : sa ceinture.

Là aussi je prends tout mon temps, j'enlève doucement la boucle du cran dans lequel elle est passée, puis fais passer, au ralenti, la lanière dans les boucles de son pantalon.

Une fois fini, ma main se resserre sur le bout de cuir avant de le lâcher dans un bruit sourd.

Je me permets une pause, détaillant son regard brillant et appréciateur.

Me remettant au travail, mes doigts viennent chercher sa braguette, qui possède encore plus de boutons, mais qui plie bien sagement sous mon assaut déterminé.

Je décide alors de l'affranchir de ses dernières barrières.

Je lui annonce gracieusement.

-Enfin libre.

Ce à quoi il rétorque sérieusement.

-_**Presque.**_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

-_**Toi.**_

Je lui réponds, tout naturellement.

-Je suis là.

Alors il clarifie son désir.

-_**Etre *en* toi.**_

Mon regard se porte instantanément vers sa verge tendue, qui n'a l'air honnêtement qu'attendre que moi.

-Sois patient.

Je _***sais***_ qu'il va répliquer, c'est pour cela que j'avance une main ferme vers lui et rencontre son organe désireux d'être niché au creux de moi.

J'en trace les contours avec délectation, le mémorisant par ce simple toucher.

Ses spasmes me font revenir à la réalité et me font comprendre que si je n'arrête pas très vite mes mouvements, tout ceci sera fini avant qu'il n'ait pu me pénétrer.

Je le regarde, lui qui est curieusement docile dans ces moments.

-Qu'est-ce que tu _***veux* **_Severus ?

Son regard s'assombrit de nouveau.

-_**Je te l'ai dit.**_

J'hoche la tête.

-Donne-moi ta main.

D'un mouvement souple je fais disparaitre mes vêtements et place sa main entre mes jambes.

Il remarque dans un sourire suffisant.

-_**Je crois que tu es prête.**_

-Toi aussi !

Il ne prend pas la peine de me répondre mais me plaque contre le mur, s'introduisant habilement en moi d'un seul mouvement.

Je plie sous ses coups de reins.

Son sexe part à la conquête du mien. Son sexe touche le mien.

Et il le touche, encore et encore. Jusqu'à l'achèvement naturel d'une telle pratique.

XXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Un énorme merci à Loldu88, Diane37, Tsunade85, Miss Angel Whitlock Salvatore, Hermystic, Melissa-Lena, Romania Rogue, BrunasseLucile, Blupou, Mlle Elea et ma Poly pour vos reviews et votre patience.

XXXX

IV – _**Smell.**_

XXXXX

Amortentia : Philtre d'amour le plus puissant qui existe. Identifiable à sa couleur nacrée caractéristique. Il en émane des vapeurs s'élevant en spirales et son odeur est différente pour chaque personne en fonction de ses attirances et affinités.

Ayant toujours été une élève assidue ce n'était pas une surprise de savoir que je connaissais cette Potion, son histoire, en plus de ses propriétés.

La première fois que j'en ai entendu parler, c'était au détour d'un chapitre dans un livre plus poussiéreux qu'il n'aurait du et qui n'avait pas sa place entre mes mains.

Quoiqu'un peu jeune pour véritablement saisir la portée d'une telle potion, j'en avais très vite comprit sa dangerosité.

Et puis, je n'y avais plus pensé. Pendant très longtemps. Pendant des années.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Horace Slughorn ne devienne mon professeur des Potions.

Et ce jour là, mise face à mes propres désirs et affinités, la surprise et l'incompréhension se firent plus fort que la satisfaction d'avoir rapporté des points dût à ma bonne réponse.

_***Parchemins neufs, quelque chose de végétal comme de l'herbe fraichement coupée et des odeurs de fumée de… quelque chose….***_

Pour les parchemins je pouvais comprendre, pour le reste j'étais quelque peu perdue.

**A cette époque là c'était «simple», je désirais Ron, alors pourquoi *_**cette***_ Potion, l'Amortentia, n'allait pas dans ce sens ?!**

La réponse me vint quelques jours plus tard et ma vie que je voulais si ordonnée se transforma en chaos.

Severus Snape était certes l'un des meilleurs professeurs à enseigner à Poudlard, ça n'empêchait qu'il avait autant de patience à son nouveau poste qu'à l'ancien : c'est-à-dire aucune.

Marchant dans notre direction à Neville et moi, il s'arrêta, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre, avant de vociférer des remarques qui firent très vite pâlir Neville.

Alors que je prenais une grande inspiration pour garder mon calme, les senteurs qui me parvinrent me firent reculer de stupeur.

**Amortentia. Il sentait comme l'Amortentia…. **

Poussant un léger cri, je venais, enfin, de comprendre.

Il ne sentait pas comme l'Amortentia. Il était…. C'était comme ça que _***je***_ sentais la Potion. Personnellement.

/

-_**Scent.**_

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Il m'a demandé de fermer les yeux et d'humer.

C'est un jeu entre nous qui dure depuis des années, qui a commencé comme un test sur mes connaissances en matières de Potions et d'ingrédients et qui est devenu vite _***plus*. **_

C'est d'ailleurs ce jeu là que je considère comme étant le début de notre amitié, avant qu'elle-même ne se transforme en _***plus*.**_

-Severus à quoi tu joues ?

_**-A rien. Dis-moi ce que tu sens.**_

Je renifle une nouvelle fois, emplissant mes poumons des arômes qui me parviennent.

Je fronce les sourcils avant de répondre.

-De l'herbe coupée. Une odeur de parchemins et de la fumée.

D'instinct je sais qu'il arbore un sourire satisfait.

_**-Très bien. Tu peux me dire à quoi cela te fais penser ?**_

-A toi.

_**-Je t'ai demandé *à quoi* et non *à qui* Hermione.**_

Je cherche dans ma mémoire la réponse qui puisse le satisfaire quand soudain j'ai le déclic.

-A l'Amortentia. C'est ce que j'ai senti la première fois que….

J'ouvre rapidement les yeux, surprise.

-Tu étais au courant de _***ça***_ ?!

Dans quelques secondes à peine ma surprise va se transformer en révolte et il le sait parfaitement, ce qui explique qu'il s'avance et se penche vers moi et arrête ses lèvres à deux millimètres des miennes.

_**-Oui.**_

Trop distraite par son souffle chaud et son parfum grisant, je le laisse me détourner de mon irritation avec plaisir.

Alors qu'il occupe mes lèvres avec les siennes, je le sens me pousser vers le bureau et m'installer pour qu'il puisse m'étreindre convenablement.

D'un geste impatient, il s'occupe de nos vêtements me laissant à loisir aspirer les effluves de son aftershave, seul parfum artificiel que je peux distinguer.

Ses mains sont partout à la fois, m'embrasant rapidement, assez rapidement pour que la seule pensée cohérente soit que je le veux en moi.

Bien sur ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut lui. Non, ce qu'il veut c'est que je perde l'esprit sous l'assaut de sa détermination

Mon cœur s'emballe à présent et je perçois distinctement les effluves de nos corps ainsi mélangés.

Ses lèvres bougent, descendent le long de mon corps pour s'arrêter à l'endroit le plus vibrant de mon être.

_**-Tu sens divinement bon. Ton parfum est enivrant, exotique….**_

Je détourne le regard, prise d'une timidité soudaine de le voir à mes pieds, les yeux possédés par le désir et m'expliquant dans sa grande éloquence, ce qu'il sent lorsqu'il est si près de moi.

_**-Douce fragrance de désir, exquise senteur de plaisir…..**_

Son nez, qui à une époque était le sujet de bien des moqueries, prend sa revanche dans une lente torture.

_**-C'est si agréable de pouvoir te sentir dans ces moments là….**_

-Severus….

_**-J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses apprécier tout ceci comme moi Hermione.**_

Inspirant grandement une nouvelle fois, j'essaye de percevoir ce qu'il me décrit mais mon nez ne discerne que l'odeur distincte de sexe. Je ne sens presque plus sa fine fragrance masculine que j'aime tant, et le parfum de parchemins et d'herbes coupées n'est vraiment plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Il choisit ce moment là pour venir à ma rencontre et un frisson me traverse alors qu'il joue de sa langue tandis que son nez s'amuse à me titiller. Basculant la tête en arrière je me laisse complètement submerger par les sensations.

La perception du monde qui m'entoure ne se résume qu'à très peu de choses.

Mes impressions ne sont plus que sensorielles maintenant.

Ma respiration qui se fait bien trop forte associée aux bruits que fait sa langue sur et à l'intérieur de moi.

Ma vue qui s'est brouillée avant que je ne me décide involontairement à fermer les yeux.

Mes doigts qui viennent fermement agripper ses cheveux tandis que je perds de plus en plus pied.

J'explose sous l'à-coup de toutes ses émotions et là je sens. Mon odorat est brusquement assailli par tout un tas de senteurs que ça en devient suffocant.

Mon parfum. Son parfum. Le léger arôme d'encens qui traine dans la pièce. Et le sexe… Le mien surtout mais le sien aussi.

D'un mouvement précipité je le fais remonter et l'embrasse, affamée.

Ma tête tourne, saisi par les odeurs qui flottent dans l'air.

Gesticulant légèrement, je fini par m'empaler sur lui et murmure.

-J'ai senti.

Il me sourit.

_**-Tu comprends maintenant ?**_

J'hoche vigoureusement la tête.

-Oui.

Ses coups de reins se font de plus en plus pressants et je sais qu'il n'est pas loin de jouir.

-Ces odeurs nous imprègnent, elles sont _***nous***_ et j'aime beaucoup ce que _***nous***_ dégageons.

Guidé par mes paroles il explose à son tour, et c'est une très, très belle vision.

Et dans un sourire rassasié, il me répond.

_**-J'aime ça également.**_

XXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Un immense merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et reviewé…. Merci à Diane37, Miss Angel Whitlock Salvatore, Melissa-Lena, Hermystic, Loldu88, Blupou, Demilune34, Romania Rogue et ma Poly.

Note : pour ce dernier chapitre centré sur le Goût j'ai fait une petite entorse, bien sur le Sens y est présent mais il met un peu de temps à venir parce qu'il faut bien amener l'histoire quelque part avant de se trouver à l'endroit voulu. Oh et j'ai aussi fait participer, un peu, les autres sens, après tout c'est leur dernier chapitre à eux aussi lol

XXXX

V – _**Taste.**_

XXXXX

Je n'ai jamais eu pour habitude d'être gauche ou maladroite, encore moins en mangeant, mais cet été là quelque chose occupait grandement mon esprit, mélangeant mon inquiétude des études à venir avec les quelques frivolités adolescentes que je m'autorisais encore.

Etre scrutée par le Professeur Snape n'avait jamais été particulièrement dérangeant avant mais lorsqu'il cria mon nom il me fit devenir ce que je n'étais pas : maladroite.

Rien n'était plus banal qu'une poire et pourtant celle là avait bien failli me valoir ma tête.

Je ne mangeais _***jamais***_ en lisant, sauf cette fois ci et il a fallu qu'il me fasse sursauter.

Il arrivait à grand pas et je n'ai pas comprit de suite pourquoi il envahissait mon espace personnel de la sorte jusqu'à ce qu'il porte son pouce à mes lèvres.

Mes paupières s'étaient fermées toutes seules alors que je le laissais effacer le jus qui coulait et menaçait de glisser de mon menton sur l'un de ses précieux parchemins.

Je n'ai jamais réellement su pourquoi je l'avais fait mais la seconde d'après mes lèvres s'étaient refermées sur l'extrémité de son pouce, léchant le jus qui s'y trouvait encore. Me rendant soudainement compte de l'énormité de mon geste, ma respiration se coupa et j'ouvrais instantanément les yeux, m'étranglant dans un «Monsieur !» plus qu'honteux.

Il était déjà parti lorsque pour la seconde fois j'ouvris la bouche, de plates excuses au bout des lèvres.

/

_**-Flavor.**_

Je me plais à le regarder devenir frénétique sous moi. J'adore savoir que d'une innocente parole je peux lui faire arrêter ses recherches et qu'un simple geste à le pouvoir de le rendre aussi déchainé que passionné.

Je le sais parce que c'est ce dont il est question ici.

Mes doigts roulent avec bonheur sur sa verge tendue, ne lui laissant aucun répit et même si je sais qu'il n'a pas apprécié être dérangé tout à l'heure je sais également qu'il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur. Il n'en m'en tient _***jamais***_ rigueur.

-_**Arrête Hermione.**_

Ses paroles me stoppent dans ma volupté du moment.

-Quoi ?

Ma question à peine terminée, la réponse me vint naturellement. Mes taquineries lui ont donné la virulente envie de plonger en moi.

Je souris parce que je ne peux faire autrement. Ses vas-et-viens sont tellement…

Tout va beaucoup trop vite pour que je prenne vraiment le temps de bien apprécier mais ça n'a pas d'importance, les rares fois où cela arrive il trouve toujours le temps de s'occuper de moi, après.

Je laisse échapper un gémissement qui se mêle gracieusement à ses râles alors qu'il se déverse en moi nous laissant dans un état de béatitude post-coïtale.

Il n'attend même pas une minute complète avant de tracer de ses doigts mon flanc droit, cajolant doucement mon sein avant de descendre et de s'arrêter à la jointure de nos corps.

Il trace lascivement mes lèvres et doit, une ou deux fois se toucher si j'en crois les sons qu'il laisse s'échapper.

Son pouce contourne délicieusement mon clitoris, me rendant un peu plus folle à chaque seconde qui s'écoule.

Involontairement j'ondule mon bassin, voulant, quémandant sa clémence, qu'il m'offre en laissant un de ses doigts me pénétrer en plus de son sexe semi érigé.

-Severus…..

Il pose alors ses lèvres sur les miennes sans bouger, me laissant le goûter si je le veux, si je le peux.

-_**Tu veux quelque chose ?**_

Mes contorsions se font plus violente, allant de paire avec mon désir.

-Oui. Tu sais ce que je veux.

Si j'étais en état je le détesterai d'être aussi arrogant du pouvoir qu'il détient et pourtant je sais que je ne serai pas meilleure si le cas était inversé. Je ne le suis pas.

Sa main est plus rapide maintenant, son pouce ne m'évite plus et il a rajouté un second doigt à la pénétration. Le cumul de tout ça ne pouvait être que ma jouissance qu'il me laisse apprécier dans une douce félicité.

Severus récupère un rythme léger de caresse, plus sensuel que sexuel avant de porter ses doigts à ma bouche. Ceux imprégnés de notre odeur. De nos fluides mélangés.

Sans un mot il place ses deux doigts comme lorsqu'on intime l'ordre de se taire, alors j'obéis et ne dis mot tandis que ma langue vint laper le nectar se trouvant à ma portée.

Distraitement je note que la saveur est plus… douce que lorsque que je goûte son sperme seul. Une vague de joie m'envahit quand je réalise que cette douceur m'appartient et j'aime ce que donne le résultat.

Ma langue a fini de laper les dernières réminiscences de nos ébats mais ce n'est pas assez pour moi, mes parois intimes sont de nouveau en attente de quelque chose.

-Encore…

Il me donne un coup de reins calculé, me faisant me cambrer et gémir.

-Non….

Je l'imagine sans mal hausser un sourcil dubitatif.

-_**«Non» ?!**_

Je m'empresse de me justifier et de clarifier, parce que, même à mes oreilles, mon refus a un je-ne-sais-quoi d'indécent.

-Tes doigts….

Alors il me donne ce que je souhaite, ses doigts en moi en plus de son sexe qui bouge à un rythme impudiquement lent. Il les pli et les courbe dans le seul but de récolter un peu plus de cyprine et je n'ai aucun mal à lui délivrer mon nectar.

Il retire de nouveau sa main et la porte à hauteur d'yeux pour que je puisse observer ce que je meurs d'envie de goûter. Il décide alors lui-même de prendre part au festin et déguste à son tour notre liqueur.

Je me contente pour le moment de le voir se délecter, ne sachant que trop bien ce que donne ce piment charnel sur nos papilles.

-_**Je comprends chaque fois un peu plus pourquoi tu raffoles tant de ce petit plaisir.**_

Sa voix suave me fait gesticuler.

-Sev….

D'un mouvement trop rapide pour que j'en ai prit conscience sa bouche s'abat sur la mienne, m'ordonnant de m'ouvrir à lui, de venir jouir avec lui de la preuve qu'ont laissé nos deux corps.

Cette sensation là est encore différente des autres, parce qu'il y a _***lui et moi***_ mais qu'en plus il y a _***lui***_, sa bouche, ses lèvres, son goût si particulier.

Ne demandant rien de plus, je m'applique à batailler sa langue de la mienne et je le sens redoubler d'effort dans ses vas-et-viens.

J'arbore un sourire énigmatique sous ses lèvres à la pensée que cette fois ci j'aurai ma satisfaction en même temps que lui.

XXXXX


End file.
